


Containment breach

by DualityXS



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Lalnable Hector - Freeform, Other, Yoglabs, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualityXS/pseuds/DualityXS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippet from a night in the Yoglabs containment facility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Containment breach

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Sips' point of view kinda like a diary but not?  
> Let me know if you want a part 2 or something.

I had once talked to another prisoner, I didn’t catch his name. Something beginning with Ry… Ryan? He was completely out of it when I heard the guards leading him back to his cell. I heard the audible crack of his head onto the tiled floor when they threw him in and bolted the door. “Don’t let them get me!” His voice coarse from screaming, barely a whisper. “Don’t let them…” Whatever the people who ran this joint had given him surely fucked him up real good. The guards marched off back down the white corridor, boots thudding in a symphony of captivity.  
The man in the cell I had deemed opposite me was whimpering and breathing hard. I pondered about doing anything for a while. I sat watching the fake stars through my shitty little window thinking about the rich taste of blood.  
“Hey, Mr?” I whispered through the tiny vent in my door after deciding to try and communicate with him. All I heard was his whimpering falter a little into a soft groan and I presumed it was an answer.  
“Are you okay?” I asked, a little bit of worry leaking onto my dark tone of voice. The man opposite was silent.  
“They… They.. Um.” He spoke quietly at first. I heard his door thunk as he lent back against it. “They were doing tests…” Was all he could manage before sobbing hysterically. I felt sorry for the man. I felt terrified for myself, I knew I was the next in line for these *tests* and vampirism isn’t exactly normal.  
Everything went quiet again, I stared at the vent in my door. Rusted metal. I plucked up the courage to once again talk. “What’s yah name pal?” I livened my tone, hoping to make this man feel better.  
“Ryth…” He sighed "...thian"  
I didn’t hear the rest, so I guessed he had passed out. I was left in silence waiting for the lights to be shut out trying to ignore the hunger bubbling inside me.  
I haven’t spoken to him since that day. I heard snippets of broken conversation between the guards that he had moved cells to a more secluded and secure unit. I even heard the voice of the man in charge of everything here at this prison, a sweet overtone of intellect and power but a bitter undertone of corruption and insanity. It was Xephos, a man who used to be my best friend. I felt as if I could tell him everything. That I was a vampire. That I needed help. That I was suicidal. And guess what he did funnily enough… Lock me up with all his little puppets that he can play with.  
I cannot wait to tear his alien-ass throat out.

The bright industrial lights blinked out one by one, leaving what was once a sickly, pale, white corridor of artificial cleanliness, to nothing but the eerie silence that was the darkness. I could hear the soft, ragged breathing of other people locked up down here. I could hear their whispers and cries and groans of all the torment and pain that they had been through because of Xephos. We weren’t even allowed to see each other, our cells nothing but a small tiled squares filled with the same bright lights as the corridor outside, a window that was only half a metre in size lengthwise and height to see the outside world through and a bed with a stained mattress that smelt of lemons and blood.  
I was stretched out on my bed staring out the small window that separated me from freedom. The sky was still trapped within dusk’s purple grasp whereas the sun was long gone, sunken, hidden and lost from sight. Thousands of stars, each exploding in diversity and power, twinkled weakly from within the confines of the night sky. It looked like the moon had a battalion of lights, each flickering with faulty circuits. A broken army, destroyed by the distance of space. The scene was framed by a small mountain range where silver lined pillars, towers and spikes stuck out at different angles from where the science facility lurked below, deep inside the mountains stomach. Satellite dishes and antennas were twitching and whirring like an insect looking for food. A low beeping and a deep rumbling could be heard from the lower levels of the facility and above my cell. I had to admit it, this place can be pretty peaceful once everyone else is asleep.  
It was blinding at first, like someone had stuck hot pokers into my eyes. I hissed instinctively shielding my eyes from the stark white light that violated me. Then the alarms rung out, loud pulsating beeps that vibrated the floor and a high pitched warning bleep repeatedly fluctuating from a high to low timbre. My ears. The pain was unbearable. My skin. The heat was unbearable. I couldn’t get away from it. Through hazy eyes I looked around my cell, to the window, to the door which clicked open as the automatic override kicked in.  
The corridor was bright with flashing red lights. There was a loud crash and a shuddering rumble below. All the lights went out for a split second before switching back on again. Suddenly a voice over sounded. “All main staff to the Main Reception” It was static and hardly audible over the beeping. The voice was Xephos’ and the thought of him had me bearing my teeth for fresh blood. With light feet I began to run out of the corridor and into the maze that was Yoglabs.  
The voice over sounded again.  
“Anyone who sees Lalna and Lalnable are to kill on sight” Xephos’ voice cracked and broke over the speaker as he repeated the phrase another 3 times.  
I made my way into a dark stair-well. With a clunk of the heavy metal door behind me all sounds were softened. I crouched and took deep breaths, my ears rung in agony from the paralytic bleeps from outside. I blinked a couple times, thinking about where I was and where the main reception was.  
Lalna… I knew that name…  
Through the thick haze of darkness I heard ragged breathing much like my own. Though this time the person was trying to conceal their breaths. As if they were hiding from me. That’s when I could hear the blood pumping fast through his veins. Swoosh, Swish to the rhythm of his heartbeat that was fast paced and full of adrenalin. I could hear the crunching of his joints and the slapping of bare feet onto the tile floor below as he began to run up the stairs. I had to hold back every single natural instinct I had that made me want to rip his juggler out.  
“Hey!” I called, following him in pursuit, grabbing his long hair and throwing him to the ground with a sickening thud of bone onto tile. He groaned in pain and tried to get back up again. I landed one on his face, dazing him momentarily as his eyes, so purple and wild, rolled back into his head. “I need… I need to get out of here” He whispered, a voice soft and broken, a voice I recognised.  
Xephos’ voice rung out again.  
“If anyone sees Rythian and Sips please secure them”  
It was silent.  
“Rythian?” I whispered, remembering his name.


End file.
